


Pink Satin

by zedkitty (braezenkitty)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crafts, Knitting, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/zedkitty
Summary: Jensen discovers a guilty pleasure in a craft store.





	Pink Satin

“Come on, Mish,” Jensen whined, letting his head fall back against the headrest. “Why do we have to stop here now?”

“Because I need yarn,” Misha said, putting the car in park and unbuckling. He pushed his door open and got out, then popped his head back in. “Come on. Indulge me and I’ll blow you when we get home.”

“Fine.” Jensen rolled his eyes as he unbuckled and got out of the car, trying not to move too quickly and seem overeager. Misha smirked at him anyway as he walked around to the passenger side. “What?” Jensen said, not bothering to suppress a smile.

Misha shook his head as he walked towards the craft store entrance. “You’re incorrigible.”

Jensen hurried to catch up to him. “Hey, you made the offer. Maybe you’re the incorrigible one.”

“Touche,” Misha said with a laugh. He walked towards the back of the store and Jensen followed, letting his fingertips drag along the loose fabric bolt ends as they passed. When his fingers slipped across satin he stopped, pinching the fabric gently. It slipped through his fingers, smooth and slinky, like something a nightgown might be made of. That line from so long ago crossed his mind:  _ they were pink, and satiny…we kinda liked it _ . He wondered what it would be like to feel this material on his bare skin, over his hardened nipples, his cockhead. He flushed at the thought, his cock twitching in his pants.

“Ready?” Misha’s voice sounded behind him and he turned. Misha held a couple balls of yarn in his hand, the other shoved into his pocket. His eyes widened as he took in Jensen’s no doubt aroused visage.

“Do you know how to sew?”

Misha’s lips twitched. “I can learn.”

They walked out of the store ten minutes later with two skeins of yarn, a few yards of pink satin and a sewing machine.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for SPN Coldest Hits in a while... surprise!


End file.
